


She Did NOT Say That!

by everydaygay



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/F, riverdaleevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Veronica voices a theory about Cheryl to Toni. Cheryl finds out and takes great offense.(Or, Cheryl has to prove to Veronica that she's not a pillow princess)Cheryl/Toni/Veronica OT3Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme 2: The More the Merrier





	She Did NOT Say That!

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic, not sure if this will ever even be seen, but if it does, be kind. (Also this is very explicit and NSFW, pls be cautious)

“She did _not_ say that!” Cheryl exclaimed, shocked by her girlfriend’s statement, “Veronica did _not_ call me a pillow princess!” 

They had been cuddling in Cheryl’s room, Cheryl in Toni’s arms, when she’d accidentally let slip Veronica’s theory about Cheryl. 

“Babe, I’m being serious,” Toni laughed, watching Cheryl’s face gradually growing red with indignation as she sat up, “she did!” 

“I can’t believe this.”

“You haven’t slept together yet, you can’t blame her for not knowing.”

“But I’m not a pillow princess!” 

“I know that, gorgeous.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Veronica appeared in the doorway, watching her girlfriends inquisitively. 

“There you are! What’s this speculation of yours that TT has been telling me about?” Cheryl snapped. 

“Toni!” Veronica barked, looking at Toni with an expression of betrayal. Toni smiled sheepishly and mouthed ‘sorry’. 

“I’m waiting?”

“I wasn’t being serious, Cheryl, I was just kidding around.” Veronica replied, her voice wavering under Cheryl’s intense gaze. Her eyes widened as Cheryl rose from the bed and walked towards her. 

“I don’t believe that.”

Cheryl’s uneven breath was on her face now, and she had to look up slightly to maintain eye contact with the redhead. Veronica felt a sudden rush of confidence feeling the unevenness of Cheryl’s breath; she was turned on too. “Well, Bombshell… looks like you’ll have to prove me wrong.”

Cheryl grabbed Veronica’s face and crashed their lips together in an instant. She took delight in the moan that escaped the other girl’s lips and chuckled inwardly upon hearing Toni’s gasp from across the room. They had kissed before, but never had the experience been this highly charged. The girls continued to kiss, becoming bolder and more passionate with each passing second, until Toni cleared her throat. 

“Uh, not that seeing my two beautiful girls make out like this isn’t hot, but I’m feeling a bit left out?”

Cheryl and Veronica broke their kiss. “Now we can’t have our Antoinette feeling neglected.” Veronica said, looking at her girlfriend lustily.

She took Cheryl by the hand and lead her to the bed, where she quickly sat down and pressed a peck to her other girlfriend’s cheek. Toni quickly pulled her back in for a deeper kiss, while Cheryl began stroking up her legs and up under her pencil skirt, before hesitating slightly. “Is this what you want, Veronica?” 

“Yes,” Veronica gasped, slightly out of breath from kissing Toni. 

Cheryl shot a questioning look to Toni, who nodded eagerly “I’m in.”

“Amazing,” Cheryl agreed, “now can we please get all these clothes off?”

“Cheryl Blossom, you are speaking my language,” Veronica said, with her voice slightly lowered. She reached over and slid Cheryl’s top over her head, and immediately got to work unbuttoning Toni’s flannel. She gasped as Cheryl once again slid her hand up her skirt while kissing her neck.

“God, Cher, don’t stop!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

As Veronica finally managed to undo all of Toni’s buttons, Toni shrugged the garment off, leaving her in jeans and bra. When Veronica greedily reached to unclasp Toni’s bra, she swatted her hands away. “Uh uh, you’re still overdressed.”

Veronica huffed and reached to take her own top off, and Cheryl paused on the hickey she was working on to let the shirt come over her head. Cheryl stared in amazement at Veronica’s chest in just a bra. 

“Close your mouth, babe,” Toni snickered, leaning in to kiss the awestruck Blossom. 

Cheryl quickly came to her senses and kissed Toni back, reaching behind to clumsily undo her girlfriend’s bra in her eagerness. Veronica moved to behind Cheryl and unclasped her bra, kissing along the slight mark where the strap had been. Cheryl and Toni separated, and got to work removing the rest of their own clothes, leaving themselves in just their panties, before both turning to Veronica, still in her bra. 

Toni deftly reached behind her girlfriend, unclasping her bra in one fluid motion. 

“And where did you learn that, Topaz?” Veronica teased.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “You’ll find that our TT has many more tricks up her sleeve, _Lodge_,” she responded, putting on the same mock disapproving tone. 

“Oh, I’m sure she does...” Veronica muttered.

“Why don’t we stop talking about them? I’m sure you’d prefer a live demonstration, Toni quipped. Without warning, she boldly reached up Veronica’s skirt and felt through her panties. “So wet for us already…” she muttered, clearly turned on at the effect she was having on Veronica, who was already visibly holding back a moan. “Let it out, gorgeous…”

Veronica let out the moan she’d been holding back, instantly causing Cheryl to soak through her panties with wetness. “Off. Now.” She said, gesturing to Veronica’s skirt bunched around her waist, and her panties. 

Veronica snapped back to reality. “That wasn’t very polite, Cherry,” she scolded. 

“I don’t care, I want you naked, now.” Cheryl responded.

“…please,” Toni added, with an apologetic look to Veronica.

“Well, since one of you has manners,” Veronica laughed. She gracefully slid her skirt and panties down her legs in one motion, and Cheryl and Toni both did the same with their remaining underwear. 

There was a slight pause as all three girls took each other’s now naked bodies in. Cheryl had tried to hold off, but decided she couldn’t any longer. She pushed Veronica down flat on her back and hovered over her, kissing all over her breasts and chest. She took one nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, causing Veronica to moan yet again. 

After Veronica started to tug and pull at Cheryl’s long hair, she released her nipple, before moving to the other. Toni moved beside the pair and began to gently stroke between Veronica’s legs, close to – but not quite on – her clit, only serving to increase her feelings of need tenfold. 

Cheryl began to move down Veronica’s body, switching places with Toni, who got to work fondling Veronica’s breasts and kissing her neck. 

Veronica thought she was experiencing the ultimate pleasure from her two girlfriends, until she felt Cheryl’s soft tongue on her clit. She gasped as she saw stars, and a feeling of light headedness washed over her. Cheryl continued to lightly lap her tongue against Veronica’s clit, as she teased her entrance with the pads of her fingertips. She smiled smugly as she heard Veronica’s moans begin to increase in volume, and made eye contact with Toni, who was grinning down at her.

“Do you want to cum?” Toni whispered in Veronica’s ear, “You want Cheryl to keep eating you out and make you cum? You have to answer me Veronica, use your words,”

“Y-y-yes!” Veronica finally managed to stutter out a response, emboldening Cheryl even more to move her finger to rubbing faster circles on her clit, and switching her tongue to the shorter girl’s entrance. 

“_That wasn’t very polite, Ronnie. Where are your manners?_” Toni asking, throwing Veronica’s own earlier criticism of Cheryl back at her. 

“PLEASE, yes please, please make me cum, Cheryl, I want to cum, please!” Veronica whined, her words becoming less and less understandable as she lost herself to the pure bliss she was experiencing. 

Cheryl grinned at the effect she was having on the usually so domineering Lodge, and doubled down, moving her fingers in faster and tighter circles on her clit. 

Veronica finally yelped as her climax hit her, and Toni kissed her quick in an attempt to absorb the sound of her cries of pleasure. After the aftershocks of Veronica’s orgasm subsided, all three girls collapsed in a huddle on the bed, Veronica in between her two girlfriends. 

“Still believe in your preposterous theory about me, Lodge?” Cheryl questioned; a smug grin plastered across her face. 

“It appears I may have been mistaken,” Veronica admitted “That was quite the sexual experience.” 

Toni snorted “Don’t get used to it, she usually just-“

“Toni!” Cheryl snarled, throwing a pillow in her direction, “I resent that accusation!” 

“I was just kidding babe,” Toni chuckled, and looked at Veronica once more. “I told you you were wrong about her.” 

“That you did, Antoinette, that you did. I certainly believe you now.” Veronica sighed, “And now that I’ve recovered…” she began, turning onto her other side to face Cheryl “I also believe there’s repayment in order.”

“Fucking finally,” Cheryl sighed, already anticipating the feeling of Veronica’s mouth on her body. 

Toni cleared her throat.

Cheryl giggled at her girlfriend’s obvious ploy for attention. “Come sit on my face TT, I’d hate to leave you out,” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Toni murmured, climbing toward Cheryl 

“I’d hate to hear what I’d be labelled if I didn’t.” Cheryl responded in a mocking tone, shooting a look Veronica’s way. 

“Okay, I’m sorry! It was one time!” Veronica yelled defensively. 

The three girls dissolved into laughter, happy and together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback or other comments always welcome! Tell me if it sucked!  
Find me on tumblr! [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
